Jennifer Walters (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Bruce Banner (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (Jennifer); 6'7" Variable (She-Hulk) | Weight = 150 lbs (68 kg) | Weight2 = (Jennifer); 700 lbs (317,5 kg) (She-Hulk) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Jennifer); GreenCategory:Green Hair (She-Hulk) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = as (She-Hulk) | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lawyer, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by gamma radiation | PlaceOfBirth = California | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Jim Lee; Whilce Portacio | First = Iron Man Vol 2 1 | Last = Heroes Reborn: The Return Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created a populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on She-Hulk. On this world, Jennifer became a lawyer as well as the cousin of Bruce Banner. Jen was hired by Tony Stark to represent him in court in a much-publicized lawsuit filed by the city of New York. With her aid, Tony was acquitted of all charges. Shortly after, Tony was forced to become the costumed super-hero known as Iron Man to prevent his death and her cousin Bruce was mutated into the gamma-powered Hulk. The Hulk was hounded by the government and clashed with both the Avengers and Fantastic Four. The Hulk eventually tracked down his cousin and asked for her help. She brought him to Leonard Samson who was forcibly injected with gamma radiation and had mutated into an abomination. They had the Hulk give him a blood transfusion to stabilize his mutation. Impulsively, Jennifer then gave herself a blood transfusion feeling it was the "right thing to do" and also be mutated into the powerful She-Hulk. The trio formed a group called the Hulkbusters and offered their services to Tony Stark. At this time, the Earth was menaced by Galactus who attempted to consume the Earth. The Hulkbusters worked with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four in attempting to stop this from happening. The Fantastic Four were slain by the heralds of Galactus, and the other heroes were dispatched out to stop them. She-Hulk joined Thor in stopping Terrax from implanting a terraformer on Attilan. Although She-Hulk and Thor succeeded, the heroes fail in their mission, forcing Dr. Doom to go back in time and change history. History unfolded differently, as She-Hulk and the other heroes this time prevented the deaths of the Fantastic Four. She was among the world's other heroes at Avengers Mansion while the reunited Knights of the Atomic Round Table worked together to create an Ultimate Nullifier weapon to stop Galactus. Samson's subsequent fate following the destruction of Galactus is unrevealed. When the heroes native of Earth-616 were forced to return to their homeworld in order to save both Earth's from destruction at the hands of the Celestials, She-Hulk was among their numbers even though she was not from Earth-616. As they crossed over into that universe, texts have indicated that She-Hulk was merged with her Earth-616 counterpart.Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol. 10 | Powers = Seemingly those of She-Hulk of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Banner Family Category:Walters Family Category:Gestalt Characters